The Story of the Next Generation of Pines
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Takes place eleven years in the future. Now that they're done with college, Dipper's ready to take the next step with Pacifica. They have no idea what they're in for. Rated T for suggestive content.
1. A New Beginning

**I know, way back when I was first on this site, I wrote a story where Dipper and Pacifica had kids and it was the future. I'm redoing it and making it better—scratch that! The first story had no bearing on this one at all, save for the fact that Dipper and Pacifica are together.**

 **This story starts with a proposal. Where it ends… who knows?**

 **Let's get it started, yo.**

* * *

Dipper glanced at his watch. Pacifica wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes, but it never hurt to check the time every now and then. He nervously touched the box in his pocket.

 _I hope Mabel was right about the ring…_

"Dipper!"

He looked up to see his girlfriend coming towards him.

"P-Pacifica! You're early!"

"Yeah. I finished up and came over here as soon as I could."

"Well, we can get started with our walk now."

As they walked along, they talked about the future—what would happen now that they were out of college, the career paths they were going into, Mabel dating Bill…

When they got to "their" bench, they sat down.

"Pacifica," Dipper began after taking a deep breath. "We've been together for seven years now, and it's farther than I'd ever imagined I'd get with a girl before then. Back when we first met, I never thought I'd end up dating a girl like you. You're smart, funny, nice, beautiful, and one of the strongest women I've ever met. I'd like to ask you something." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. She covered her mouth. "Pacifica Northwest, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. A camera flashed across from them. They broke apart to see Mabel holding her camera with a goofy smile on her face.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST _TOO_ ADORABLE!" she squealed. "THAT'S GOING IN THE SCRAPBOOK!"

"MABEL!" they both yelped.

"I knew she was going to say yes!"

* * *

Telling Dipper's family was the easy part (although Wendy _did_ warn Pacifica to take care of Dipper). Now, telling _Pacifica's_ parents, that was the hard part.

"I _still_ say your dad hates me," Dipper groaned as he pulled up to the Northwest home. It was still large, though not nearly as big as the mansion had been.

"Relax, Sir Dippingsauce," she teased. "You'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, because this could go south very fast."

"Pacifica! Dipper!" Priscilla greeted them warmly. She actually seemed to like Dipper; it was Preston who seemed to hate him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Northwest," he replied.

"Please, call me Priscilla."

"Oh, you're here," Preston sighed. "Well, come into the dining room, then…"

Dinner was a tense affair, Pacifica careful to keep the ring out of sight of her parents. When they were finished eating and talking in the living room, Dipper hoped they couldn't sense his nervousness.

"So, I'm curious to know," Priscilla began, tapping her fingers on the end table. "Are there any wedding plans with you two?"

"Preposterous!" Preston snorted. "The boy can't even afford a decent engagement ring!"

"Actually…" Pacifica held out her left hand and revealed the ring. "We're engaged."

"Oh, my goodness!" Priscilla pulled her daughter's hand closer to her and inspected the ring. "This is a gorgeous ring!"

"I borrowed some money from my Grunkle Stan and used some that I've been saving for a while to get the best one possible."

"Well, perhaps you _are_ a man who goes after the finer things in life… on occasion."

"I'd do anything if it meant keeping her by my side."

* * *

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Dipper and Pacifica's lives became whirlwinds of wedding planning and getting started with their respective careers—Dipper as a supernatural investigator and researcher and Pacifica as an investigative reporter for Gravity Falls TV. She replaced Chandra Jimenez, who went on to bigger things (acting!).

Mabel was even more energetic than usual. She was frantically planning the most perfect wedding possible, including making a wedding dress for her future sister-in-law. Oddly enough, it was Bill who managed to keep her grounded and from going off the rails. Ever since he'd become human, he'd been more calm while still retaining a bit of his demonic insanity.

On the day of the wedding, both Dipper and Pacifica became nervous wrecks. Ford gave Dipper a talk, while Stan simply said, "Go through the formal crap, then take her back to your place as soon as possible."

This led to a big argument between the two grunkles.

Pacifica was even more stressed by Mabel, who insisted that everything needed to be perfect.

By the time the actual ceremony started, Dipper was about five seconds away from running out the door in a puddle of nervous sweat.

" _Mabel will never forgive you if you leave one of her best friends at the altar!_ " hissed Bill from his place as best man.

" _I'm fine, dude!_ " Dipper whispered back, just before the "Bridal Chorus" began to play.

Every worry he had melted away as he laid eyes on the girl he was about to marry. He never imagined she could be more beautiful than she already was; he was dead wrong.

When she reached him, Soos (who was qualified to officiate the ceremony because reasons) began his speech.

"Friends, family, pets, former demons, we are gathered here today because these two dudes in front of me decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together," he said. "I believe you each had vows you wanted to tell each other?"

"Yeah," Dipper replied.

"Pacifica, you go first."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and faced her soon-to-be husband. "Dipper, when we met, eleven years ago, we didn't start out on the best terms. I had a rivalry with your sister, and you seemed to hate me because of it. I… I began falling for you because I saw beyond your nerdy exterior to the strong, brave guy underneath. No matter what, you always had things I couldn't have. Siblings. Real friendship. The confidence to be the real you. That's why I fell in love with you, and I'm happy that you've helped me get all those things along the way. I couldn't be happier that I'm marrying you."

"So you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband and all that stuff?"

"I do."

"And Dipper?"

"Pacifica, like you said, we didn't start out on the best terms. You hated Mabel, and it felt like you hated my entire family. Then I started to get to know you, and I saw a great person struggling to get out of the façade she wore to impress people and make her parents happy. We became friends, and, gradually, we became more. You helped me break out of my shell; to truly be who I am, and that's part of why today is the greatest day of my life. I love you to the moon and back, forever and always. And yes, Soos, I take her to be my lawfully wedded wife and all that stuff."

"Well, that makes my job easier! I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, dude."

The now-married couple kissed while everyone in attendance cheered. The more reserved members of the audience clapped, but, really, who cares about those stuffy old guys?

* * *

The reception, of course, was _way_ better. Everyone was laughing or talking or eating or dancing. Dipper was sitting down for a minute to catch his breath while Pacifica did the father-daughter dance.

"Hey, Dipper!" Lee greeted him.

"Hey, Lee!"

"So, you've gotten hitched, huh?"

"Oh, yeah! Pacifica's _amazing._ "

"Never thought you be one to get married, though."

"What?"

"I mean, you always seemed like a loner to us. It's great!"

"Why?"

"It means there's hope for the rest of us!"

"Ha!"

" _And now, dudes and girl dudes, it's time for the mother-son dance!_ " Soos called from his place in the DJ booth.

"Gotta go."

After cake and a few more dances, it was time for Pacifica to throw her bouquet. All the unmarried girls at the reception lined up while she tossed it behind her.

It landed in Mabel's outstretched hands, of course.

"Well, well, well, Shooting Star," Bill teased. She blushed and punched his shoulder. "It's kinda funny that you caught the bouquet!"

"Why?"

"Because…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "I was curious to know if you wanted to be my queen of chaos."

"OF COURSE I want to be your queen of chaos!" she shrieked. Everyone began cheering while Dipper and Pacifica slipped out the door.

It was the beginning of a new era.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! I thought you guys might enjoy it.**

 **It's pretty short, and it has more coming!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. A New Addition, Part 1

**So chapter 2 takes place five months after the wedding (hee hee) and has some more…content.**

 **Oh, and yes, Bill and Mabel have already gotten married because Mabel has most likely been planning her own wedding since she was twelve.**

* * *

"Pacifica, are you sure you're okay?"

Dipper pressed his ear to the door where he could hear Pacifica vomiting on the other side.

"I'm fine!" He heard her cough and puke again.

"I think you should go to the doctor!"

"Dipper, babe, I'm okay!"

He opened the door and found her hunched over the toilet, heaving.

"Pacifica, you're going to the doctor." He pulled out his phone and made an appointment. "There. Now, let's go."

"You're awful—ack—bossy today." She smiled weakly. "I like it when you're bossy."

* * *

The waiting room was torture. Pacifica was tired and leaned on Dipper's shoulder—even though she'd gone to bed two hours earlier than usual the night before and woken up two hours later than usual that morning.

"Mrs. Pines?"

The nurse escorted Pacifica and Dipper to the examination room, where she did all the basic questions. Once Doctor Moore came in, he faced the young couple and pulled out a pen.

"Nurse Joy already gave you the basic questions," he told them. "I have a few extras, based on the symptoms you've given me: vomiting, fatigue, appetite fluctuations, sudden mood shifts. My first question is, since you two have been married, do you have intercourse regularly?"

"Um… yes…" Pacifica's face was the color of a tomato as she answered the question.

"Do you use contraceptives?"

"No…"

"In that case, Mrs. Pines, would you be willing to take a pregnancy test for us?"

"Oh, of course."

She took the test and left Dipper alone with Doctor Moore. When she came back a few minutes later, she had a dazed but happy look on her face.

"It's positive!" she informed her husband.

"WHAT?!"

"Look!" She held the results out to him. He checked them and immediately smiled like an idiot and gave her the biggest hug he could.

"I'll make you an appointment with a midwife to prepare you," Doctor Moore offered.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Dipper told his wife on their way to the car.

"I know, but as much as we've been… well, you know… it was bound to happen. I really hope the test was accurate. It'd be nice to raise a child the _complete opposite_ of the way my parents raised me."

"Well, we'll have a few rules. Mainly basic stuff Mabel and I grew up with, so they don't run completely wild."

"Good idea. You'll be the strict one."

"HEY! I can be fun."

"How about you prove that to me after we get home?"

He smirked and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

The combined shrieks of Mabel, Candy, and Grenda hit decibels only dogs should've been able to hear.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Pacifica replied, resting a hand on her abdomen. "The doctor says I'm about a month along."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?!" Candy squealed.

"I don't really care whether it's a boy or a girl. I just want the baby to be healthy."

"What do you think your parents are going to say?"

"Oh, God… We didn't even think about that!"

"Whelp, good luck!" Mabel giggled. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"And we'll be the joint godmothers!" Grenda yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Priscilla murmured. A smile broke across her Botoxed face. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"I hope that husband of yours takes good care of you," Preston snorted.

"He will, Father. We're in the process of planning for the baby."

* * *

As Pacifica's pregnancy continued, Dipper began working a bit more to help pay for what they needed, since Pacifica couldn't really go on camera, once she started showing. She became more sensitive and snippy, snapping at Dipper for the littlest things, or crying her eyes out at the smallest mistake or sad thing. He stayed calm and nonjudgmental throughout the entire pregnancy.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked. They were snuggled up on the couch, watching _Ghost Harassers_ for the millionth time. He was resting his hand on her swollen belly.

"Yeah, babe?" he replied.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."

"It's not you, Paz. It's the hormones from the baby. They're making you emotional."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I love you, Sir Dippingsauce."

"I love you too, Blondie."

It was at that moment both husband and wife felt the baby give a particularly strong kick. Pacifica doubled over in pain.

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" Dipper asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine!" she squeaked in reply. She felt something warm and wet in between her legs.

Her water had just broken.

The baby was coming.

"Dipper, call Doctor Moore. This is it."

"Are you sure?"

"My water just broke, dummy! This is happening whether we're ready or not!"

Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hospital bag and helped her to the car as he called Doctor Moore.

"She says her water broke. We'll be there in ten minutes!"

As Dipper drove through the streets, he glanced at Pacifica, who was practicing the breathing they'd learned at childbirth classes. His heart was pounding.

 _This is it, Dipper. You're about to become a father._

When they got to the hospital, the nurses wheeled Pacifica to a delivery room.

"She's only two centimeters," one nurse informed him. "Call your family while we take care of her."

Dipper dialed Mabel and Bill's house.

 _"Hello?_ " Mabel's voice said over the phone.

"Mabel, it's Dipper."

 _"Who is it, Shooting Star?"_

 _"It's Dipper. What's up, bro?"_

"Mabel, I'm at the hospital. Pacifica went into labor, and she's about to give birth!"

Mabel gasped on the other end of the line.

"I'm going to call Mom, Dad, Priscilla, and Preston. You call Candy, Grenda, and our grunkles. Got it?"

 _"I'll see you soon!_ "

There was a click.

His parents replied in a similar way, but his in-laws were already nearby, so they were there almost before he hung up.

"Mr. Pines?" the nurse called. "It's time."

Dipper took a deep breath and followed the nurse into the delivery room.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 2.**

 **In the next chapter, a new addition to the Pines family will arrive! It will switch between the waiting room and delivery room, so that'll be interesting. Also, Mabel will have some big news of her own!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
